Beast Quest Wiki:Staff
Team Arcta Staff are members of the with advanced user rights, in order to help prevent spam and vandalism in the wiki. The list of Team Arcta Staff includes (from higher to lower rank order) bureaucrats, admins (or sysop), rollbackers, and chat moderators. Moderators Moderators are users who have moderator status in the , for our pages, or in the forum, in order to moderate a wiki. Chat moderators are able to block users from chat, which will kick a user out of the chat and ban them from returning until a chat moderator or an admin removes "Banned from chat" at . Having this status causes either “CHAT MODERATOR”, “DISCUSSIONS MODERATOR”, or “CONTENT MODERATOR” to appear next to the username on the user's userpage but just if the user does not have administrator rights. List of moderators There are no discussions or chat moderators on this wiki. There are, however, currently two on this wiki: *MintyBelle *Fewfre Rollbackers Rollbackers are dedicated members of the wiki with an extra ability that allows them to undo vandalism easier. Rollbacks are a step closer to being administrators of the wiki. It is important to note that admins (including bureaucrats) already have rollback rights by default. Users with rollback rights are just users who are not necessarily an admin. Rollback abilities * vandalism and bad-faith edits with one click, by using the rollback link on , user contributions list, or the list of . List of rollbackers There is currently one in this wiki: *XxLightwhisperXx Administrators Administrators are experienced and trusted members of the wiki who have access to certain privileges (such as delete pages, block users, among others) which help with maintenance. They are also useful as moderators in community discussion and interaction. Users seeking for help can turn to an administrator for advice and information. However, administrators are not a more powerful, neither a distinctive group of users. Content and policy decisions are the responsibility of the entire community. Administrator abilities *Delete pages, page histories, files etc. *Rename files (these are mainly images and videos). *Lock (protect) a page so it cannot be edited or renamed by users without administrator rights. *Block an IP address or user name from editing. *Revert bad edits more easily using a "rollback" link. *Edit the MediaWiki namespace to make changes to the interface. Administrators conduct Administrators have been entrusted with the means to maintain the overall quality of the site. With this in mind: *Administrators have no right to authority over the content and policies of the wiki. The administrators' authority is as large as the community would like it to be. *Administrators are, however, responsible for addressing disruption on the wiki by other users, including breaches of civility. *Administrators do not own the site. They cannot shut out the opinions of others. *Abuse of administrator privileges may result in a removal of user rights after community discussion. *Administrators must help editing the wiki or reverting vandalism constantly. List of administrators There are currently 2 in this wiki: *Amathist1998 *Beastquesttom *Fewfre Bureaucrats Bureaucrats are the highest tier of the wiki, with the additional ability of being able to change user rights. All bureaucrats are also administrators here in this wiki. Bureaucrats abilities The bureaucrats have the same abilities as the administrators but they also have: *The ability to grant and revoke rollback rights *The ability to grant and revoke administrator status *The ability to grant, but not revoke bureaucrat status List of bureaucrats There are currently 2 in this wiki. *Beastquesttom *Fewfre Former Team Arcta office staff *Sannse (January 8, 2011 — January 12, 2013) *YaMoreMedia (May 20, 2011 — January 12, 2013) *Ian Streeter (June 14, 2012 — September 21, 2013) Becoming an administrator If you would like to apply for adminship, please do so at Project:Requests for adminship.